Plan B
by Jadeah
Summary: Warning, there is some bad lanuage like the f*ck. So if you don't want to read swears then don't bother. But we see what would happen with call of duty, when there are a few other chapters involved.
1. Chapter 1

Just to let you guys know, Scarab (the woman whose point of view this was from) is my OC. Along with Heatstroke, who is mentioned in the next chapter. Enjoy!  
********************************

I sat in a bar with my feet resting on the table in front of me, a glass of beer in my hand. Almost like a predator I watched my target, a man who goes by the name of Alexander, he was a wanted criminal. Looking myself over I made sure I still had everything ready, the pistol I brought was still rested in a pocket, and a knife was ready if I needed it. I stood up placing the glass down on the table before approaching the Alex man in my combat boots. Just before I tapped his shoulder I looked back to my teammates, and my good friend nodded, silently telling me to do what I had to do.

So I sighed and tapped the man's shoulder to get his attention. He turned around quite clumsily, it was obvious he was drunk, his eyes glazed over and his breath smelled of alcohol. For a moment it seemed to he was just zoned out, but he suddenly kissed me, I pushed his away but he tried to get me to continue. I could hear the sound of a chair slide on the floor and someone stomp half way towards me, and it ended in the grumbling of the same Scottish voice I always remember.

He tried to even make the unwanted make out go even farther, I could feel his hands feel their way up my legs, getting closer to the gun. I was now panicking, I didn't come here to be freakin' raped, so I pushed him off again. He stuttered, "Hey! What the fuck is your problem?"

"Look I didn't need you trying to french me," I protested. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," He sighed getting off the table I pushed him on. "You're just pretty." At first I felt somewhat calmed by the statement, but I remembered the fact he invests in prostitutes even week, to his I was probably just another one of them. He got close to me again, and he whispered in my ear, "I like you..."

I was tempted to say, _'Yeah sure, and you probably said that to the countless others you laid.'_ But I stayed silent. His cold hands began to feel me again, the fingers just nearing the gun in my pocket, then they suddenly turned in another direction on my skinny jeans. Biting the inside of my cheek as he began to move up my body. I could feel the stares of the other member of my team, I wanted to land one right on his face, give him a bloody nose and a pair of black eyes to match. But Ghost's words floated around in my head, "We can't risk harming him... he has some important information."

So I sucked it up and let him continue to let his hands explore my body, but wished I could get him off of me. Next thing I know he turns me around so I'm facing away from him and he is tightly hugging me with his face pressed in my shoulder. I stared at my friends widely and silently mouthed, "Help..."

Soap was first to get the message after snapping himself out of watching him touch me in shock, he stood up and started to approach us. He grabbed my arm and pulled me away, as he still was squeezing my limb his barked, "Oi what the hell are you doing?"

"What man? I can't have a little fun? What, is she your girlfriend or something?" He asked pointed at me.

Soap looked at me and back at him, now tightening his grip on me to the point where my fingers were going numb. Alex smiled in amusement as he watched my face fill with pain as Soap had me in a death grip to my arm, for Pete freakin' sake, I was sure that he's go to the point where it would fall off. Soap finally answered through gritted teeth and a verminous glare, "No."

"Then what's it matter to you?" The man questioned dropping an eyebrow. "If she isn't your girlfriend then what? Did you break up or something?"

"Hell no," I yelped out of shear pain of Soap's grasp that only grew tighter on my upper arm. By now my forearm was completely numb, and I just wanted him to let me go. I would pull away but I was afraid that if I struggled his hold on me would only constrict even farther. So I just semi whimpered, "Could you let me go?"

Soap stared at me and took note in his practically squeezing my arm off, his then let go of me and I briskly rubbed where his was gripping it, feeling circulation return to my limb. His stare returned to Alex, who leaned against the table, if it weren't for it being bolted to the floor then it could collapse under his weight. He sighed and chugged down another shot of beer and asked, "Then what is she? A sister? Niece? Daughter? What?"

Soap was not pleased with him, but one of what he said might as well be true, we were almost like siblings, we knew each other enough. But finally he grumbled, "No... Just a friend."

A small smile played on Alex's face, and he pushed Soap to the side so he could continue to kiss me. Alright I had just about had it with him, lucky for me Soap rung his arm around Alex's neck and pulled him away from me. I heard Alex gag out, "W-What do you want from me?"

"Nothing now," Soap told him as he pushed him to a wall and brought out his pistol. I glanced back at the others, they were all just staring in somewhat disbelief, I thought Ghost might try to stop Soap considering this guy had information, but he watch him prepare to shoot. As the barrel came to the Alex's head he began to sputter out all sorts of Russian, more the reason to kill him. Finally I listened to the gun fire at his head, killing him. Soap dropped the body and put his gun back, "We better leave."


	2. Chapter 2

We followed Soap, who stormed out first. It seemed kinda stupid to over react about one little undercover mission that took a turn for the worst. But one thing was curtain, they needed to get out of the area before the body is discovered. Everyone jumped into the vans, Meat driving the first and Scarecrow in the second. I went in the first and sat in the back next to Ghost and Soap, Roach was riding shot gun and Royce sat in the seat right behind Meat, and held a map studying it. Ozone sat in the very last available seat behind Roach.

Meat started the van and got driving while the other vehicle followed behind us. Roach turned in his seat to face me and asked, "So Scarab was he a good kisser?"

Ghost bumped my shoulder playfully as I blushed in the dim light. What disturbed me out was the guy wasn't that bad, just was impatient and freaking crazy. I didn't want to be made out with. I shook me head and sighed glaring at Roach, "No." I lied, "I didn't enjoy any of it. And frankly, I was glad Soap slit the guy's throat."

Ghost grumbled flatly, "Although we were specifically told NOT to kill him." He crossed his arms and slumped in his seat.

This time I mimicked Ghost and nudged him, "Lighten up Ghost. He deserved to die anyways."

"But still," Ghost mumbled which was muffled by his mask. "He was needed alive."

I looked down at my hands which were rested nicely on my lap, he didn't know what it felt like. It'd be weird if he did. So I sighed and joked, "Tell you what, Ghost, next time you can dress up like a whore and try to convince the person to come with you so that we can interrogate him."

If it weren't for his sunglasses I could have swore his eye twitched in disturbance trying to visualize the scenario, but he muttered something else so low I couldn't make out what he said. Something about rape I thought.

The car ride was going to be a couple of hours, I looked to the clock, it neared eleven at night, and the calm quiet of the van seemed like the best time to take advantage of getting some sleep. So I laid my head back and drifted off.

(Soap)  
Scarab just went limp for a bit, she seemed so peaceful for once. I on the other hand was still worked up about this Alexander guy touching her. She was like the little sister I never had. Was it wrong to think of her that way yet like her in another way? Yes I liked her, call it a crush I didn't care. She was the only girl here, other than Heatstroke, and I was sure the other guy agreed with me unless they were going after a clueless Roach.

I knew her pretty well, we had a tendency to get in long conversations when it was just supposed to be a simple question. But what did it matter? She probably had a boyfriend.

Meat made a sharp turn to the left causing the sleep Scarab to shift from her position and on my shoulder. Ghost glanced at me curiously about this for a moment, but quickly took interest in something else. Because of the undercover mission she wasn't wearing her normal mask and beanie, just her delicately shaped face and light brown hair. She wasn't even the typical woman, she was stronger.

Meat again made another left turn and Scarab continued to slip past my shoulder to the point where her head was nuzzled into my neck. At first a chill ran up my spine, and I heard her groan in comfort. I looked at the clock, a full twenty minutes passed. So I brought an arm around her, once again I got a wayward stare from Ghost. I'm pretty sure threat behind the sunglasses he was somewhat jealous. But he turned to look at Royce who was trying to show the map to Roach.  
For a long while Scarab sat limply leaning against me, then Meat turned to a parking lot and stopped the van at a hotel. I sighed and nudged Scarab lightly to wake her up.

(Scarab)  
Something that felt like a five pound weight lightly fell down on me shoulder and shook me around slightly. I groaned for a moment and snuggled into whatever it was I was sitting against. Then the heavy object shook me around once more and Soap's Scottish accent rang out in me ear, "Scarab we're at the hotel. You can sleep when we get in the room."

I drowsily opened my eyes and noticed what I was leaned against was actually Soap's chest. I stiffly sat up blushing a deep shade of scarlett red. Roach was opening the car door and stepping on the pavement. So I let Soap get out before me then I stumped out. Something caught my foot on getting out and I tripped only to be caught by my Captain, which only added to the embarrassment. I found out the seat next to the door had tripped me, so I got myself out and stood up, Soap could see my face tinted pink and chuckled, "Clumsy much?"

"Uh yeah," I chocked, I liked him and it felt stupid to be making myself look so klutzy. And I rushed after the others so Soap couldn't see my face flush any farther. Heatstroke glanced at my redden cheeks she cocked her head and stared for a moment, I knew what she was about to ask and just before the words pasted her lips and told, "Don't ask."

Everyone split up and entered their rooms, I was staring with Heatstroke, considering we didn't want thinks to get crazy. We entered to see two queen sized bed with fluffy maroon comforters, beach sand colored walls, and a tan carpet. I took claim of the bed closer to the bathroom, and tossed my bag to the floor. After today's events all I really needed was a good shower and some sleep.

So after I was cleaned up I sat on the bed in my pants, tank top, and socks. I had thrown my boots to a corner and Heatstroke had just come out of the shower and face planted on her bed. She said something but it was muffled by the comforter, then she lifted her head and moved the stray hairs from her face and sighed, "So what was up with the whole blushing?"

I looked at her and shook her head, I figured she'd ask sooner or later. So it explained about me falling asleep and the movement of the car made me wind up against Soap's chest. And how I tripped out of the car and he caught me. Heatstroke was holding back her laughter and I exclaimed, "It's not that funny!"  
She was restraining herself and she choked out, "Yeah I'm sorry."

Soon I pulled myself under the covers and drifted off to sleep again...


	3. Chapter 3

Something shook me and I sat up in my bed, it was Heatstroke. She whispered to me, "Scarab be quiet. We've been followed, they just came up to Soap and Ghost's room."

I stared for a moment at her in the darkness of the room. Then there was a knock on the door, Heatstroke got up nervously and answered. Before I knew it man grabbed her and was gone. I tripped to the door way and looked out to the hall where Heatstroke was being dragged down the hall frantically trying to break free. I started to sprint after her when someone stopped me, so I whipped around and the back of my hand collided with the face of Roach. He briskly rubbed his cheek and told me, "Don't. We know where they are going. And we'll get them back."

I sighed and noticed that the only ones standing in the hall was Ghost, Roach, Royce, and me. Now know that more than Heatstroke was taken we grabbed our weapons and laced up our boots along with throwing a coat on. So we ran out of the hotel lobby and into the cool night air, Ghost looked around for a moment trying to recall what he heard the men say. He pointed out to the west and told us, "They mentioned about a wear house to the West. Let's go."

Ghost then headed in the direction he told us and we followed closely behind. It was a few minutes until we saw a building with the lights on inside, Royce slid to the window and peeked in, "It looks like this is the place. Keep it quiet, maybe we can get the jump on them."

So he reached for the doorknob and we readied our guns, so Royce swung the door open and fired his assault rifle without delay. Everyone in the room fell dead, and we settled and looked at the doors ahead, there was six, but one was busted open, and they all looked the same. Ghost then ordered, "Alright, Scarab you take the door on the far right, Royce, you get the one next to that. Roach you get the middle door and I have the one next to it. And then we all get the last door together.&"

I got to the white painted door on the far right of the room and on the count of three I turned the knob and swung the door open.

-What happened at a different point of view(Soap)-

There was a loud knocking from the door and stood from the bed. Ghost was sat on the bed and stared at me then the door, "Now who could be here at this time of night?"

"How the hell should I know," I replied reaching for the knob. "But we can always find out."

"Wait you're not going out there are you?" Ghost asked now throwing his shirt on over his muscular chest. "What if it's a trap?"

"Ghost, don't be such a worry wort," I snorted still preparing to turn the knob as I looked at him sheepishly. I opened the door and stood in the hall for a moment seeing there was no one out there. I scanned the hallway for any signs of life in just my pants and socks, but no one. I lowered an eyebrow and assumed it was one of Meat's little jokes and started back into the room. I shrugged and told Ghost, "Well that's weird it's deserted out there."

Ghost had no comment on this but he just watched the doorway with anxiety, "I'm sure there is someone out there, Sir." He stood up and then shouted, "Captain, look out behind you!"

I didn't have much time to see it but some random man with a mask grabbed my wrists and pulled them behind my back. I struggled and twisted around trying to shake him off but he pulled me backwards out the door. Another guy got involved and grabbed his gun and aimed it at me, at first I was thinking, 'what the fuck?' But he fired the gun and a dart plunged into my bare shoulder blade, I still attempted to escape, and got my hands free. I pulled out the dart and ran down the hall like hell, getting drowsy and sluggish with each step. Soon I was stumbling and tripping on my own two feet then I fell over unconscious.

When I came to I was being dragged into an elevator, my hands were hand cuffed and my body just numb. I could hear the conversation but didn't understand it, they were speaking in Russian and only caught a few words. Something about a trap in a wear house, I didn't know what the hell they were talking about. Something just told me this wasn't good, but I couldn't do anything because my body being so numb. It was a cold kind of numb, the kind you get when stand out in the middle of winter with very little clothes on. But that was all I saw before I blacked out again.

I woke up again in a room, a Russian was lumbering over me as he looked me over and asked in English, "So this is the leader?"

"We think so," A different man said. "But there were the other half of the group we had to leave."

"You'll get them tomorrow," The man commanded harshly. "We don't know how much we could get for some ransom money off of these guys. The more the better."

'Wait the other half? There are three others here?" I asked myself. And questions rolled through my mind about who they took and where they were being held. The first man left and I stayed leaning against the wall with handcuffs on and a uselessly numb body. For minutes I sat in the room with a different guy walking me. And soon I managed to get up and throw myself at the door creating a loud thud in an attempt to get out, but the guard pulled me back by the shoulder and threw me to the ground. He scowled, "Stay down."

"My squad will find me sooner or later," I spat. "You can't keep someone locked up forever."

The Russian ignored what I said and continued to stare at the door. I kept a watch on where he looked, and the moment he looked away from me I threw myself at the door again even harder, and could hear the crack of wood. I stepped back and once again tossed all my weight to the door and the snapping of wood told I was getting closer to freedom. The man tried to stop me but I lunged at the door again hearing th loud snapping of wood, and deliberately continued as the guard tried to end my escape attempt. So once again I jumped otthe door making sure I put all my weight and strength in, and the door flew open and I stumbled out.

I sat for a moment then I told myself, _'What the hell, Soap, MOVE IT!'_I leaped up and rushed to the next door and fiddled with it using my handcuffed hands. The cold night air prickled my skin the second I flipped out the door, staring up at the night sky it only told me that it was late. I started to run down the street, but having your hands behind your back only made it harder and I wasn't at my fastest. Then someone tackled me into the grass, I frantically tried to break free. But with out any fists to fight I was stuck using my feet, and kicked a person who was on top of you while you have a face in the dirt is never easy.

He pulled my head by the neck, but for some reason I seemed to think about how my mouth had the taste of top soil. The man barked furiously, "You better cooperate."

I sighed because I didn't have much of a choice. And I was dragged back to building I had just escaped from, I noticed the other doors, there was five others. The man opened one on the far right and threw me in, I landed on my side. So I watched them close the door grumbling something in Russian, and heard them walk away. I cursed at myself for trying to escape and sat up staring at the door hoping something would happen.

Then something does, I heard the sounds of guns firing and the screams of some people dying. A familiar British voice said something but I couldn't make out the words he said. Then the door swung open and Scarab stood there in front of me, she stared at me form a moment and started to pick the locks of the handcuffs. When I was free we went into the main room where the bodies of the kidnappers laid in a dead heap. Meat, Heatstroke, Ozone, Roach, Ghost, and Royce were also there. I rubbed my wrists quite irritated by what had happened. But we left without a word and returned to the hotel. And received odd glares form the manager who stood at the desk.


	4. Chapter 4

When we returned to our rooms no one said anything we just returned to our rooms to get some rest. I pulled off my jacket and boots then tried to get as much sleep as possible.

I woke up again a bit earlier than I expected. Heatstroke was still asleep, so I laced up my boots and threw the jacket back on. And so I stood on the balconey, it was connected to the room to the left but a fence divided the space. I leaned against the metal railing and stared out over the city of Manchester. Not the one in the U.S. either, this was in the U.K. The sky still dark, but the horizon was a dark shade of red. I sighed and watched my breath make a swirling cloud in front of me. I had a respect for how the sky could paint these beautiful colors and change them every moment.

"Can't sleep," A Scottish voice hummed quietly in my ear. I looked over to where the fence had divided the balcony and Soap had propped himself on the fence with his arms crossed and resting against the had thrown a jacket on but it wasn't buttoned up nor was he wearing a shirt under that. Either the cold didn't bother him or he seriously was trying to look bad ass. I smiled slightly and tried at avoid blushing.

I looked away to hide my pink cheeks and asked almost shyly, "What are you doing out here?"

"Same as you, just couldn't go back to sleep." Soap replied as he stared out at the horizon. I looked back at him and almost wished my mask were on to conseal how my face had flushed as I grinned quietly at him. I watched him hop over the fence that was up to his chest, and make his way next to me. He was maybe a full three inches taller, I knew very well I was wasn't six feet.

For a long moment all was quiet as he stood next to me and watched the hues and tints of red and orange play on the earlier morning sky. And it seemed somewhat sad I was able to kill people but not have the guts to tell him how I felt about him. I looked down at the streets that happen practically no traffic, within an hour or two the streets would be crowded and busy. I turned to face Soap and sighed, "I've always admired how it was always so calm in the morning. How everything was so easy going."

Soap shrugged and responded, "I don't mind when there is a moment of calm. Gives me time to think. But I like activity, it makes things seem more exciting."

"Well I see nothing wrong with that," I agreed. I wished saying that I liked him wasn't so hard. I just was kicking myself because I just couldn't say it. "Uh Captain?"

Soap glanced at my waywardly and asked calmly, "Yeah Scarab?"

"I, well, uh..." My voice trailed off unable to put my feeling towards him into words. I wanted to just tell him but I kept thinking, _'What if he has a girlfriend? Or a wife? I'd just sound so stupid.'_ My words were caught in my throat preventing me from saying anything I wanted to admit what I wanted to say but I couldn't. All these thoughts seemed to run through my head so fast I didn't even notice Soap bring his face even closer to me.

His breath warm against my cheek as he whispered, "I know." I stood wide eyed at him for a moment and he continued, "I like you too."

I looked down at my feet as my face turned red in embarrassment, but I felt his finger gently pull my chin up to level with his face. I smiled shyly, and Soap lightly kissed my cheek. My world was pinning for a second as I tried to process it all, and a stuttered, "W-wait. You like me too?"

Soap nodded and pulled me into a hug, he wasn't like that guy in the bar who was all touch and feel, he just held me close with his hands gently resting on my sides. Mine were wrapped around his body. I rested my head in his neck and hummed in comfort as his hands rose up my back. In a way I thought something would kill the moment like Ghost or Heatstroke walking out and making us separate. But instead minute ticked by as we were hugging out on the balcony. I could feel Soap kiss my forehead and I looked up at him. His icy blue eyes gleamed in the morning light so beautifully. His arms started to hold me tighter, but not to the point where I was being crushed by his shear strength. He kissed me again on the lips, so gently but so passionate. I felt the world around me vanish as he held the kiss for a few more moments.

He pulled away and apoligized, I didn't understand and asked, "Sorry for what?"

"I shouldn't," He sighed as his hug lessened.

"Why shouldn't we," I questioned calmly.

"I-I just can't." Soap told me and his grip fell to the point where his arms crossed. "I'm not letting what happened repeat itself."

"Why what happened," I was confused about what he was talking about. Why would he be so sure that it wasn't right that we liked each other.

"I couldn't protect someone I loved," Soap choked. I could tell he was recalling something painful that happened. "A girl who I liked, she was... well killed. And I couldn't do anything to stop the murderer."

Tears were starting to build up in his eyes as he turned away from me, I lightly laid a hand on his shoulder and told his softly, "I'm not going to leave you." I slid in front of him and pulled him in a hug, which he accepted with out much hesitation. I continued, "I won't leave you."

Soap pressed his forehead to mine and asked, "You won't die on me?"

"I promise," I smiled as he pulled me to another hug and we embraced each other while kissing sweetly. I felt so alive with him so close. And after maybe ten minutes we heard Heatstroke waking up and asking where I was, so we separated and Soap jumped over the fence to the other half of the balcony. He silently smiled and told me goodbye and I leaned against the railing as Heatstroke came out. She looked over at the other half and back at me in confusion. I tilted my head pretending to act clueless and asked, "What?"

"Was someone else here?" She questioned quite suspitiously. "I could have sworn I heard someone."

"No just me," I lied. We went back inside and got dressed and met up in the hall with the others. I must have been a bit off because Ghost seemed to wonder why I would randomly stare at Soap lovingly. And Heatstroke was very suspicious about why I was so unfocused. But we had work to do so I tried my hardest to keep my mind where it should be.


	5. Chapter 5

That morning we checked out of the hotel and got driving back to the barracks a few hours way. Everyone in the car sat in the spots they sat in last time. Meat was pushing the speed limit and Royce nagged him whenever he started to get too fast. I kind of thought about this morning, and the hug me and Soap shared.

Before long Roach looked out the rear view mirror and announced, "Uh looks like that Alex guy had some plans for anyone who kills him. 'Cause we have some of his friends riding our ass right now!"

I turned around in my seat and looked at the road behind us, we were on a street and there was a truck following very closely behind. Ghost had took notice and grabbed his gun preparing for what might happen. Next thing I know Meat shouts, "Shit! They shot the tires! Hang on!"

The car started to lose control and we spun around until we crashed into a fire hydrent. Ghost then yelled, "Bollocks! We better leave they are catching up fast!"  
Everyone flew out the door and printed down the sidewalk, I was behind everyone. As I was trying to avoid running into people I was pushed them to the side and made quick apologies along the I knew it I was lost from the others. So I kept going straight ahead trying to find my way.

Suddenly someone grabbed me and pulled me into an alley as they put a hand over my mouth to avoid me screaming for help. I tried to break free, struggling and trying to pull my limbs out, but then the person whispered in a panic, "Scarab, calm down!" That voice... I knew that voice too well, I stopped trying to break free and let them turn me around to reveal this person's face. It was Roach.

His messy brown hair was pulled away from his eyes showing his timide hazel eyes. He looked behind me and shoved me behind a dumpster, I quietly asked, "Roach, where the fuck is everyone else?"

"I don't know," He sighed. "One minute I'm behind Ghost and the next he vanished."

"We have to find them," I told him. "They couldn't have gotten too far on foot."

"This is the 141 we're talking about," Roach corrected. "They could have made some good distance."

"Point taken," I muttered. "Let's go." I pulled his arm and led the way trying to find the rest of the group. In the network of alleys they could have been anywhere, so we kept ours eyes and ears wide open. "Shhhhh," I hushed trying to hear better. "I think I heard someone," I told him as I rushed down the alley taking a right. Following where I thought I heard someone. Then something tripped me, and I took a face plant into the dirt.

"Don't move," A thick accent barked. A thick Russian accent. I looked up and saw a man with a beard and a light jacket standing over me with a gun pointed at my head. Roach was nowhere to be seen, and I asumed he got lost. The Russian signaled me to get up and start to lead me away when someone landed on him, I looked for a moment and realize Roach had jumped from the roof tops and tackled him. He kicked the gun away and hit his head to a wall leaving him knocked out.

"Never do that again," Roach hissed in annoyance. I didn't answer because I was feeling so stupid for thinking I'd find the rest of the group. And we continued he said something in his comm every now and then which I heard in my ear piece. Eventually he grabbed my wrist and shouted, "This way I know where the group is!"

"Hey I think I'd learn from the first time that just hearing voices will get us nowhere!" I protested.

"You thought you heard them. I was talking on the comms, remember?"

"Yeah I know," I replied as he pulled me to a building. It was abandon store from the looks of it. Roach knocked on the door like anyone would, and Ghost answered. He stared for a moment and Roach explained the whole thing. "Well yeah I guess it was our faults for getting lost. But at least we didn't die."

"Yah at least," Soap repeated staring at me with great relief in his icey blue eyes. "You need to be more careful. What if they caught up with you or something."

"Calm down," Meat chuckled. "They didn't die so we're fine."

"Well we can't stick around forever. We got twenty plus tangos headed our way." Ghost informed. "We should get moving."

So we all left the build and started to run down the road at our fastest. People jumped out of our way and we sped past them. Then we heard Scarecrow call out from the driver seat of a pick up truck he must have commandeered, "Guys hop in the back!"

That car was moving at maybe ten miles an hour, and Heatstroke crouched in the truck bed with the door open. Meat was first to jump and he pulled himself in. Royce, Ghost, and Ozone went next, and like Meat they made it. Roach had a lot of help but he was pulled into the truck bed in the end. I looked to Soap who was staring at me then the truck bed, "Jump!"

We both launched from the pavement, Soap just made it while I was only half way on. I was barely keeping my feet off the passing pavement, but Scarecrow picked up the speed thinking we all were safely inside. I was starting to slip, "Guys! Help me out here!"

Heatstroke and Soap grabbed my wrists and pulled me in. Right the moment I was secure in the truck bed I sat limply and didn't say a word for a bit.


End file.
